Cards and Butterflies
by MBL3
Summary: Hyuuga and Nogi are more feminane and Imai and Sakura are more masculine. They, being the Aces, won't be able to control they're underlings. The Kings and Queens fight. Will they survive it all together or will they have to seperate and fight each other?
1. Meeting Your Match

**A/N: WARNING: May have sexual conversations, curse words, and other… things… **

**Me: Do I own Gakuen Alice?**

**Annacuster13: No you don't.**

**DJRhodes (I am female): But that would be AWESOME!**

**Me: Hey DJ, when did you join us?**

**DJ: Since 2 minutes ago, why?**

**Me: No reason really.**

**Dad: Shut-up and type the story.**

**All: Yes sir!**

* * *

**Meeting Your Match**

The background noise was bugging him so much that he happened to look up. A girl was standing in front of him. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled slightly and glanced away from him.

"And you are?" He asks. He set his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hands. He also raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nogi Averi," She says, "I'm new." She tugs at the end of her skirt like she wanted to take it off. "Who are you?"

"My old friends used to call me Club," He says, "But my name is Imai Bouya."

The girl blushed and smiled, "Nice to meet you Imai-san." She said in a near whisper.

Bouya stood up and took Nogi's hand. He drug out of the room and down the hall, across the lawn to the dormitories next door. They went up a staircase and into a lab. He shut and locked the door, "Sakura! Hyuuga! Get your asses in here!"

A computer lit up and their faces popped on. A boy with light brown hair and dark brown eyes and a girl with red eyes and black hair popped onto the screen.

"Hey Imai," They say, "What's up?" The boy leaned into the screen and looked at Averi.

"And you are?" He asks.

"Be nice to the sexy girl." Imai says, "Her name is Averi and she's my new partner." He smiled and the kids on the screen both smiled evilly and the girl disappeared.

"Where did Tosh go?" Bouya asked the other boy. He shrugged, "Get in here Spade." The boy nodded and left the screen.

"Spade," Averi asked, "Is that his name or nickname?" She ran her hands lightly over his arm and then pressed her body against his.

"It's his group nickname." Club said, "Like I said: My friends call me Club. Anthony is Spade and Tosh is Diamond. We don't have a Heart yet."

"That's true," The other girl said stepping out of the second room, "We are the Aces of Cards."

"But yet we don't have a complete set," The brunette boy said clicking his tongue in either approval or disgust, Averi couldn't tell, as her came up behind Diamond.

"It is a shame." Diamond said allowing Spade to lift up her skirt and… Averi didn't want to know and Club just rolled his eyes and looked away. Diamond gasped in pleasure.

Something cloth hit the floor and Bouya drug Averi out of the room into the next one. "Before you ask; yes they do that often." He said spreading out on the bed. He stretched out his lean, 17 year old arms out.

"Wow," She said kneeling on the bed, "You're so sexy when you're relaxed like that." She leaned over him to set her hair clip on the side table. Club grabbed her waist. He flipped over and pinned Averi to the bed.

"Relaxed?" He asked, "Me? You really should get to know me better than." He leaned over her.

"And you, me." She said flicking her wrist. His shirt unbuttoned itself. He nodded in appreciation. "Anything else," He took his shirt off and leaned down closer. She smiled and snapped. Another button undid itself.

They both look down and noticed that his pants were looser, "That's a useful ability." Club commented. She smirked at him and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back, "Very interesting,"

"And so is this," She waved her hand and they were transported to the forest near his old hideout.

"Wow." He said pushing himself off of her. "Teleportation and… what would you call it?"

"Greater Will is what the principal said." She told him picking herself up off the ground. "Principal" meaning the High School Principal.

"Come on in here." He said. He took her hand and, for once, didn't drag her into a building.

* * *

**A/N: Did any of you ever read ****Harry Potter: a Butterfly Effect****? It's a fanfic as well. Well there you go, ****Chapter 1: Meeting Your Match****. Hope you liked it.**

**Annacuster: You didn't beg?**

**DJ: She does that?**

**Animechic: Yes she does.**

**Me: Hey! I do not!**

**Others: Yes you do.**

**Me: …**

**Anna: Wait!**

**DJ: What?**

**Anna: She didn't win for once!**

**Animechic: Yes she did.**

**DJ & Anna: How!**

**Animechic: She made the story, didn't she?**

**DJ & Anna: …**

**Me: So I did win?**

**Animechic: Yes**

**Me: Unintentional win! Fun!**

**Anna: You suck!**

**DJ: Suck what?**

**Others: …**

**Anna: Umm**

**Me: Okay…**

**All: REVIEW!**


	2. The Cards

**A/N: So did you guys enjoy chapter 1: ****Meeting Your Match****? Here's a helpful hint for you, the Kings, Queens, and Jacks that are older than the main characters live in the school for reasons**** that you may or may not figure out.**

**The Cards**

Averi stepped inside and nodded in appreciation, "Nice place you've got here." She looked around and nodded again.

"Thanks." Club said, "You should meet the Kings, Queens, and Jacks." He walked over to one wall and picked up a sheet of paper. "First off is the Clubs, since I'm the complete leader of the Ace's." He tapped a microphone, "Get the Cards in here you two."

A reply came from the microphone, "Yes sir!" Diamond and Spade sounded enthusiastic to collect their groups.

The microphone went silent and then a gruff voice said, "Hey Ace of Clubs, where do we meet?"

"We meet at the old hideout, you moronic Spade." Club muttered, "Get that girlfriend of yours and get your asses over here."

"Yes sir." The Spade said. The microphone went quiet and footsteps sounded outside. "We've arrived at the old place... I'm surprised it still stands."

"That's because we have a girl who adores the Aces and is willing to keep our stuff in good condition." A girl said. Six other voices agreed.

"We have all but six people here." Club muttered as much to himself as to Averi. He stepped outside, "Were are the Diamonds!" He sighed to calm down and ushered everyone inside.

Averi noticed that each person had either a heart, club, or spade sown on their shirts. The Hearts looked depressed and glanced at her with hope and desperation. The two girls looked at each other excitedly and the boy shook his head and smiled at Averi.

"No flirting with Averi." Club snapped at the male Heart, "We may get you three a leader sooner than you think." The three Hearts perked up. Six sets of footsteps sounded outside. "King Club, check who it is."

A taller boy with light brown eyes and dark blonde hair looked out a peep hole, "Aces Diamond and Spade, along all Diamonds and Queen Spade."

"I find it funny that Tsubasa is the Queen of Spades." The dark haired Heart girl said. "Don't you Anna?"

"I do, I do." Anna, the pink haired one said, "I find that hilarious."

"Your speaking out of turn Nonoko." The male Heart said. Both girls shut their mouths.

Averi took a step back because an image flashed behind her eyes. It was from her alternate world; a tall black haired boy with a star under his eye, a pink haired girl and her dark haired cousin, a girl with light brown pigtails, a boy with black hair and a permanent frown, along with a girl with short black hair and purple eyes. They were all surrounding a blonde boy. It seemed like they were playing a game, until one of them called out to the boy.

"Ruka, watch out!"

Averi sank to her knees and started trembling, "Averi?" Club asked looking at her, "What happened?"

"I heard one of the Hearts say one of the Queen's names and then they said their own." Averi said at a whisper, "It made me half remember a time from before when my memory went blank. It was a group of kids, some in the red skirts and pants and the rest in blue. It was so weird... They called out a name that sparked my memory again. The name is... Mine."

Averi sat up farther, "My name as a guy!" She stood and grasped Club's shoulders. His purple eyes looked confused. The other two Aces glanced at each other.

"What was the name?" Diamond asked. She and Spade strode closer.

"Ruka," All three Ace's eyes lit up. The Kings, Queens, and Jacks backed up at the same time. Averi shook her head to clear her thoughts, "What does it mean?"

"It means," Spade said helping Averi up, "That Tono, Anna, and Nonoko have an Ace."

"If you'll take the position," Diamond said, "Spade never says a full sentence." Club nodded and all three Aces, plus the Hearts, looked at Averi.

"Sure I will." She said. The man they called Tono picked her up and Anna and Nonoko started jumping up and down. Averi smiled and told them to put her down. Tono obeyed and soon Averi was standing in front of the Kings, Queens, and Jacks with the Aces next to her.

Club handed her a small bag and Diamond showed her where to sew them on her shirts. "These are my Diamonds, King Youichi. We call him Yo-chan and this is Queen Nobara. She is literally the Ice Queen. And last but surely not least is Jack Misaki. She is great at multi-tasking."

"Hey." The three said. Nobara frowned, Misaki smiled warmly, and Yo-chan nodded and shook her hand. He said, "We're the icy ones of the Cards." The other two nodded.

"These are my Spades," Anthony said taking Averi's attention away from the King of Diamonds. "King Sakurano, he has three Alices. Queen Tsubasa," Everybody laughed, "Is just special, and Jack Tobita is an illusionist."

The light blonde smiled and pushed his glassed back up on his nose. Tsubasa looked at Averi with a twinkle in his eyes, she noticed the small black star under is eye and gasped quietly. Sakurano looked at her with his glasses on the tip of his nose. The three boys said, "Nice to meet ya."

Averi turned to look at the three who hadn't been introduced, "King Kaname, Queen Sumire, and Jack Koko are the Spades under my control." Bouya said putting his arm over Averi's shoulders. "Kaname can put bits of his soul in his stuffed animals he makes. While Koko can read minds and my Queen can take on cat and dog abilities."

Sumire glared at Averi while Koko and Kaname both smiled widely and kissed her hands. "Hello Ace Heart."

"Hello." Averi replied automatically. Anthony whistled and the others looked at him.

"We need to show Ace Heart the shortcuts and hideouts." Spade said. Averi sighed and snapped her fingers. Spade and Club disappeared.

"Damn it!" Averi exclaimed, "I can only teleport two people at a time." Tono put a hand on her shoulder and told her to try again. She did and everyone went back to the main base, they were right outside of it.

"You can't teleport into buildings can you?" Diamond asked. Averi smiled a knowing smile at her and walked inside.

"What the hell happened!" Spade asked. Diamond walked over to him and leaned against him, "Never mind." He said looking over her shoulder and down her shirt.

"Spade," Club growled in warning, "Not now. Not here." Spade looked up in annoyance.

Averi tried to hide a smile, but Club and Spade both saw it. Club shook his head and turned away. Spade smiled and watched his friend.

Tsubasa said, "Now about those short-cuts?" Club and Spade smiled while Diamond waved her hand. An invisible door clicked. The Queens and Spades left the room while the Kings walked outside. The three older Aces walked over to a wall and pushed. The wall silently slid in and a hole loomed up in front of them.

"Coming?" Spade asked. Heart nodded and followed her new, but somehow old, friends through the hole. The wall slid shut and clicked back into place behind them. Diamond snapped and a ball of fire popped up in her hand.

Diamond led the way down the tunnel and the boys quietly showed the new Ace all the doors and hidden peep holes were. Every so often Diamond showed Heart one and the boys said nothing of others. _Peep holes into boys and girls rooms_, Heart guessed after looking into one Diamond showed her.

**A/N: I'm sorry to those few people wo read this. I kinda lost my password and was busy with other stories. I apologize to you all and thank Annacuster13 for reminding me about this particular story. To tell you the trut this chapter has been done for a while just never got updated.**


End file.
